


Sagitta

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Spabel Week 2015 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Day 7: Seven Deadly Sins, F/M, Spabel Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles; story stretched from a question of who sinned more, and Antonio who was wiping out the bloodstains on his  battle axe. {for Spabel Week 2015}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sagitta

**a. prom**

Emma shot an arrow exactly to his heart when she was dancing on the floor with beating music in the atmosphere. Pretty, you queen. Francis didn't ask anyone to turn the music louder—instead, she did it by herself and she was laughing and dancing and jumping and brushing away every negative thought she previously had with singing along with the random lyrics she had in mind.

Antonio was always fine to her dancing and partying but when she dragged some men around her and danced with each of them randomly, he considered it was enough and he accussed her for having too much desire on partying it could be called vicious greed and had losing her control. A fight was happening in the corner everyone didn't give any shit—and it was ended up with him throwing her on the wall and pinning her, "you are mine and mine alone."

She refused but he demanded for her to apologize in the spare bedroom in the Paris house with red eyes filled by lust (which rarely occured anymore after his conquistador era), and hand played dirty. Who sinned more, then?

* * *

 

**b. last**

_Last arrow, pleasepleaseplease_ , but even though Antonio had collected ten deer in his hand for him to sell the antlers, he still ran with his horse for the eleventh one. Emma tried to warn him but all he did was smiling sheepishly that seconds later seemed like a smirk appeared even he had concealed it.

"We need more money to build a new hut in the forest you like, don't we?"

—All she could do was actually reciprocating with a yes, since he was no longer a hunter with simple life she had run into, as she was not even a girl with red hood who thought it was fine to live under one simple house anymore too, anyway.

* * *

**c. night**

This was not the first time Emma tailed Antonio in his sailing through the ocean for a visit or new conquering in that far-away land, and she thought that tonight was not at its best. She could see stars and she spotted something like arrow between a small fox and eagle in the sky, yet the similar beauty and peace couldn't be found in Antonio.

Everyone had fallen asleep, exceptional for tasked guards, but Antonio who was supposed to sleep as he was the leader, still on the deck, was wiping away the bloodstains on his battle axe. Nothing wrong on his facade, not any single sign of evilish side he showed—but when he tried hard to clean a part where blood could not disappear ...

... she learned, that he had traded blood with glory and the pain some parties bore could not be healed easily ....


End file.
